The Yoda and ObiWan Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: This is a record of the interaction between Yoda and Obi-Wan, starting when Qui-Gon brought Anakin before the Jedi Council, and continuing through the events of ROTS. The two discuss the situations that they find themselves, the Order, & the Republic in
1. Note 1 ObiWan

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.**

**Timeframe: From the Jedi meeting after Amidala's arrival on Coruscant in TPM through ROTJ**

The quick background story of the Mace Windu and Yoda Notes-

Mace and Yoda have heard reports of Naboo's situation, and they had assigned Qui-Gon to the Naboo mission. After hearing that Qui-Gon and those with him were finally arriving on Naboo, and after the meeting with the Jedi Council regarding Anakin, Obi-Wan contacts Yoda with a concern...

And the story begins...

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Master Yoda,

I do not think that my master's ideas about getting Anakin trained is a good idea. I suppose I am a little jealous…but you and all the other Council members sense that he is dangerous. How do I convince Qui-Gon? He seems to be so determined to have Anakin trained.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Author - ShrunkenJedi (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=850940

Obi-Wan,

To hear from you, glad I am, always. To congratulate you on a perilous mission, I wish to.

This concern and action, speaks well of you it does. Not inclined to take the advice of anyone above his own instincts Qui-Gon is... telling him that objective we must be, and that our decision is as much in concern for the boy as anything else I am, if listen to me he will.

Tied up in this problem and enthusiatic he is at present, yet speaking the truth as he sees it surely he was when named you ready for the trials. Confident in your skills he is. Consider it we will, but again, objectively. rest assured, not pass you will we until ready you are.

As for you question, make your will known that with the council your mind is you should, but enough it is that know your mind he does.

May the Force be with you,

Master Yoda


	3. Note 3 ObiWan

Note 3

Master Yoda,

Our mission is not over yet, as we were reassigned to protect Queen Amidala on her trip to Naboo.

The Queen has asked for aid from the Gungans…and it turns out that Padmé, an apparent handmaiden to the Queen, is actually Queen Amidala herself. Sabe is her decoy in times of trouble.

The Gungans will put together a fight in order to lead the Trade Federation's attention away from the palace. Then we are to go to the palace and capture the Viceroy. This is very risky, but it is the Queen's plan. We are to leave shortly.

My master seems to have his own opinions about Anakin. I suppose that I must follow along until you provide an official ruling.

If you think the boy is dangerous, is there anything I can do to convince Qui-Gon? He is convinced that the boy is the Chosen One and should be trained. How does he not see the danger?

So you think that it may be impossible to convince Qui-Gon that Anakin is dangerous?

I have tried to talk to him, to reason with him, but nothing I seem to be saying is working. Perhaps my technique is wrong? Do you have any suggestions?

After thinking about the situation, I have realized that I have been ready for the trials for some time now, but I will wait for the Council's decision on this matter.

Thank you for your time, Master Yoda.

I hope all is well on Corucant. Although I am normally not concerned with the Senate and politics, I am curious to learn about the outcome of the elections.

Padawan

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Author - Souderwan (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1197348

Young Obi-Wan,

Presumptious, it is, for a padawan to question his Master. Difficult though it may be, respect, you should, the decisions he makes. Improper, it would be, for me to advise you how to thwart him. Your Master, he remains, until complete the trials you do.

Given that, dangerous the boy is indeed. Full of fear, he is. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Remember this well, you should, if protect the boy and your Master you will. And protect them, you will. A great Jedi, you will become. Clear this future is.

Grateful, I will be, when complete this mission is. Uneasy, I am, about the role of this possible Sith Lord you have encountered. Engage in a planetery dispute, makes no sense for the Sith. Sense, I do, a larger plot that is unclear. Discover, we must, how benefit, the Sith will from their dealings with the Neiomodians. Unravel that clue, and fall into place, all the pieces will.

News about the elections, I have for you. Won, the Senator from Naboo has, the selection as Supreme Chancellor. Able to change nothing, he will though, given the political climate. Focus, you must, on keeping Padme Amidala safe.

May the Force be with you,

Yoda


	5. Note 5 ObiWan

Note 5

Master Yoda,

I am afraid I have very bad news…but first I must update you on the Naboo situation.

I don't know how much Qui-Gon had told you, so I will try my best to relate the recent events. You will have to forgive me if I miss something……

Last time I sent you a message, I explained that we were returning to Naboo, as you knew from our assignment. I think I might have told you that the Queen enlisted the help of the Gungans. It was Queen Amidala's idea to go to the palace. My master and I were hoping to protect her, but had no other goal in mind.

The Queen was going to enter the palace through the hangar door, however that same Sith (now I am convinced it was a Sith) blocked the way. Qui-Gon and I knew that we needed to handle it, and the Queen said she would take the long way.

The boy Anakin destroyed several destroyer droids that had Queen Amidala and those with her trapped. I am not sure what happened to Anakin after that. Hopefully he is safe.

My master and I began fighting the Sith. I admit that I was not used to fighting such an enemy, and I fell back during the battle. I fell from a ledge to a lower level, but Qui-Gon managed to stay with this Sith. I jumped up to their level, however my master and the Sith had run into a laser wall which contained several walls. The Sith managed to run all the way through to the other end, my master was trapped behind the first one, and by the time I caught up, I was trapped behind the last one.

When the laser wall opened, my master got through to the Sith, and I ran as hard as I could, but I was not fast enough. I was trapped behind the first laser wall. Qui-Gon and the Sith fought…and Qui-Gon was fatally wounded.

When the lasers wall let up again, I began my fight with the Sith warrior. We fought for about a minute, and then the Sith used the Force to push me…and I almost fell down a shaft. I managed to grab onto a small pipe or something that was sticking out from the inside. The Sith kicked then kicked my lightsaber down the shaft.

I knew he was preparing to kill me, and then my eyes fell on my Master's lightsaber. I grabbed it with the Force, ignited it, and surprised the warrior….and managed to cut it in half. There was no other way. It had fatally wounded my master, and I knew it would have killed me…and there was no doubt in my mind that it was a Sith.

I rushed over to Qui-Gon, who was not yet dead. I want to talk to you after all this is over….but I have changed my mind about Anakin.

I do not understand why this Sith would wish to be part of this Naboo invasion. There must be something in the situation that the Sith wanted. Qui-Gon also said as much before he died.

As for the Senate elections, thank you. It figures that that man would win. I do hope he is prepared to handle the position. The immediate situation with the Trade Federation is being handled in a different manner, but this does not mean that similar future situations will not happen.

And since Qui-Gon has fallen, I will need a new master until the Council decides to put me through the trials. I know that this has happened to other Padawans before (the death of their master).

Qui-Gon was my father, my brother, and my friend for so many years. He has taught me much. He will never be forgotten in his service to the Jedi Order. I am hoping he will have a funeral…but since he was a Jedi Master, I thought the Council would like to determine the place.

Padawan

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	6. Note 6 Yoda

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

Troubled times are these. Bad news do I expect often. Forgiveness needed is not. Strong are Jedi, but gods are not we.

The plan, remember I do. Bold it was, but wise it was as well.

Surprised I am not the Sith blocked your path, he did. Hatred for the Jedi have they, much hatred. Hope one can the boy safe is.

Two Jedi a strong force is. Hard to defend for him it was, I believe. Delaying tactic was this. Unnerve you both, try he did. Against you, your emotions he did try to turn.

Unfortunate this is. Sad it is. A good Master, Qui-Gon was. A friend, was he. For your loss, grieve with you I do. Correctly acted did you. Stopped he must be. His death, unfortunate it meant.

Changed you mind has, you say? Correct your master was, I believe. Unknown, it is, but something wanted did he. Clear, this is.

Hope we can. A cloud does follow him, and see through it, I cannot. Most curious. Watch him closely, we must.

Ready thought you were for the trials, did Qui-Gon. Defiant and stubborn he may have been, but a good master was he. A good Jedi was he. Believe in his faith I do for you. Ready you are for the trials. Take them you must.

For Naboo did he die, to protect he did fall. There he shall remain, if the Queen object, she does not. Forgotten, he will not be, Obi-Wan. When first to the Temple he was brought, great I knew he would be. So young he did die, sad it is. Of him, very fond was I.

The Force, may with you it be.

Master Yoda


	7. Note 7 ObiWan

Note 7

Master Yoda,

I agree. We certainly are not gods, and as expected, sometimes situations are out of our control.

Anakin apparently knocked out the droid control ship which was orbiting the planet. I must admit that this surprised me. He shall be landing shortly. He is safe for the moment.

Master Yoda, I wish for Anakin Skywalker to be trained….and when I become a Jedi Knight (however long that may take), I request that he be my apprentice. Before Qui-Gon died, I gave him my word that I would train Anakin. Qui-Gon believed in him, and it was his dying wish. The boy may be dangerous, but the Sith have revealed themselves to us. Since we know that they exist now, then Anakin would be in a dangerous place if he were not trained. If Anakin really is the Chosen One, then he is our only hope. Together…we can help him as an Order. I promise to watch the boy closely…if you allow me to train him.

I believe I am ready for the trials as well, but I know that it is the Council's decision…and therefore, I am respecting this. Until the Jedi Council decides my future, I'm willing to do whatever is required of me. Yes, Qui-Gon Jinn was a very good master. I could not have asked for a better one. You approve then…you give me your consent that I am ready for the trials. But what of the other Council members? Is this only your decision, or is it something the Jedi Council has agreed on.

Can I meet with you to discuss the specifics of my trials then? Or have you decided on something specific already…and when can they take place?

If this is something to happen very soon, can you keep Anakin at the temple until I have passed the trials? I am requesting from the Council permission to train Anakin. Please bring this to the other member's attention.

I do not believe the Queen would object to having Qui-Gon's funeral on Naboo.

Thank you.

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi

Written – 9/30/05


	8. Note 8 Yoda

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Obi-Wan,

Indeed, young one, gods we are not. Our control, everything is not in always.

Good it is that safe he is. Over him, watch closely. The Force is strong with him.

His fate, undecided is. Much thought it requires. Much to consider. Your request, consider we will. Strongly Qui-Gon believed in him, I know. That you honor his last wish, only right it is. Understand this, I do. If so simple things were, much better would they be. Dangerous, yes, the boy is. A powerful weapon, or powerful ally, become could he. The Chosen One he may be, but the risk, too great it is. Again, much consideration, we will take.

In the shadows of sad times though it does come, pleased am I to tell you this - trials you have already taken. In combat, face a Sith Lord did you. Trial enough, this is. A Jedi Knight will you be. Honor Qui-Gon's memory and faith, will you, I hope. Faith in you, he had, know for certain this I do. The discussion concluded it is. On this, worry not, Knight Kenobi.

Again say I, to face a Sith Lord in battle, and survive you did, trial enough this is. Your abilities and maturity this did prove.

Glad I am of that. Of the queen, Qui-Gon thought highly. His appreciation, she would have, I think. Honored he would be to be remembered on the world for which he fought, I believe. Miss him, I will.

The Force, may it be with you

Master Yoda


	9. Note 9 ObiWan

Note 9

Master Yoda,

I am very grateful to you and the rest of the Jedi Council to be given the title of Jedi Knight.

I understand the danger of training Anakin, but I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin, and I will do this without the approval of the Council, if I must. I give you my word that I will watch over him.

Another thing that we must consider is that whoever the Sith master is, he cannot be far away from the events of Naboo. He obviously played a role in the Trade Federation's motives. Otherwise the Sith would not have been following us, and they would not have been on Naboo when we went back to the palace. My concern is that if we do not train Anakin, perhaps the Sith may learn of him and train him instead.

I expect that I will see you and the other Council members at Qui-Gon's funeral.

Obi-Wan


	10. Note 10 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Obi-Wan,

Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not.

Granted permission to train young Skywalker by the Council you have been given, however, agree with that decision, I do not. Much danger surrounds the boy. Concerned I am the task of training him is beyond all our abilities. Support you I will and be here for you should you need anything I will be. Hope you will feel comfortable coming to me for anything you need I do. My misgivings regarding Skywalker will not interfere with your training or my treatment of the boy.

Concerned we all are with the Sith matter. Further investigation is needed before jumping to any conclusions. Welcome you are to share your opinions with the Council after Master Jinn's funeral you are. Get to the bottom of this I am confident we will.

Yoda


	11. Note 11 ObiWan

Note 11

Master Yoda,

Much thanks to you and the Council. As I explained before, I give you my word…I will watch over Anakin. I will train him to the best of my ability. If he could only be brought up in the Jedi way, perhaps he will not be so dangerous. Yes, there is the fact that he is very strong with the Force; there is no denying this. However, the boy also has displayed a great deal of kindness and determination. I believe that he would only be dangerous if he were to somehow fall into the wrong hands. In the Jedi Temple he will be quite protected from outside forces. I will be informing Anakin of the Council's decision.

What is it that specifically concerns you regarding Anakin's training? Why do you think that the task of training him is beyond all our abilities? You have been training Jedi for almost 900 years. If I need help or advice, it is to you that I will turn. Your support is much appreciated. I do not fancy myself endeavoring in this task as his sole trainer. If you happen to have advice at any time, I would be glad to listen.

I cannot think of anything further to say about the Sith. You have heard both my report and my former Master's. I do think that there is some sort of connection with the Trade Federation. I think that the Sith were behind the entire invasion of Naboo. What the Sith hoped to gain from this invasion, I do not know. There seems to be a link missing to this puzzle. Regardless, there is now one less Sith. Would it be possible for the Council to determine how many Sith might be out there? Perhaps this Sith that Qui-Gon and I fought was the only one out there. That is not likely, though.

One other thing that I was thinking…Anakin has a very tight connection with his mother. He has been corresponding to her. Since he is to be trained as a Jedi, I think it would be best if I asked him to cut ties with her. Mace Windu brought this to my attention in passing just after the funeral, and I quite agree with him. He also seems to have a strong connection with Queen Amidala. I shall ask Anakin to stop corresponding with her once the parade and awards ceremony are over. Speaking of which…..Qui-Gon's funeral is now over, and tomorrow there is to be the Gungan parade along with the awards ceremony. I will see you at these events.

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi


	12. Note 12 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Obi-Wan,

Pleased I am with your willingness to fulfill Master's Jinn's last request for you to watch over and train young Skywalker. A heavy burden that was to place on you but know you are up to the task I do.

Power can be a dangerous thing. Imperative it is for one to learn how to control not only the power but one's emotions it is. Better it is if those lessons begin early in life. Concerned I am with the boy balancing these lessons and the natural rebellion that will come as he adjusts to his new life. More difficult this will be for him and for you. Pleased I am you recognize this and are willing to accept advice and support. Know I hope you do the entire Order is there for whatever you will need.

Agree with you Anakin needs to cut his ties with his mother and Queen Amidala the Council does. Sending an official letter to Shmi Skywalker the Council will be. Think it will be better coming from us I do. Appreciate you talking to Anakin regarding the Queen I would be. Would also like to request you inform him he can no longer contact his mother or anyone on Tatooine I would. Know that will be hard to do, Obi-Wan. Experience with this none of us have. Happy to be with you when you tell him if you need me.

Unlikely it is the Sith you destroyed was the only one. Always two there are. A Master and an apprentice. No more, no less. Determined the Council is to identify the other Sith before another is created. Important it will be for all of us to keep the Council informed of any information we come across.

See you tomorrow I will.

Yoda


	13. Note 13 ObiWan

Note 13

Yoda,

I do agree with you that it is far better to train Jedi from the time of their birth. However, in Anakin's case, nothing can be done. Perhaps stopping him from writing his friends and relatives from Tatooine will help. Anakin is understandably taking the news hard, but he knows that this is necessary in order for him to be a Jedi.

Thank you. With the entire Order's backing, the training of Anakin might just be successful. I do appreciate the encouragement and the support.

Sending an official letter to Shmi is an excellent idea.

I do hope that the Council discovers information about the Sith. I can guess that the Council has learned nothing new. However, if it has, I would be most interested in hearing whatever has been discovered.

Now that this business on Naboo has been settled, I think it will be harder to correspond regularly. Following typical Jedi procedure, I think it would be best to correspond yearly.

I will be taking Anakin back to Coruscant tomorrow. Is a room in the Temple prepared for him?

Until next year then, Yoda.

Obi-Wan


	14. Note 14 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Obi-Wan,

Understand young Skywalker's disappointment at having to cut all ties with his mother and friends I do. Main reason for only taking infants into the Order that is. Help him as best I can I will. Know you will do the same. Hope I do in time, the attachments Skywalker formed with them will fade. Been sent to the boy's mother a letter has.

Nothing new the Council has to report on the Sith. Meeting with Chancellor Palpatine Master Windu and I will be. Expect him to offer any insight we do not but welcome his input we do. Perhaps hear he will of unusual activity for us to investigate he will. If any information we learn, inform you I will. Know I do you have a special interest in seeing the Sith destroyed.

Unless object you do, stay in the rooms you shared with Master Jinn you can. Cleaned those rooms have been and ready to be occupied by you or other Jedi they are. If new quarters you prefer, have them prepared for your arrival I will. Wish to force you to stay where you are not comfortable I do not. Respect your decision on the matter I will.

Yoda


	15. Note 15 ObiWan

Note 15

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Yoda,

Well, it has been a year since the Naboo Invasions. I do not have much to report at this time. However, I do have several issues that I would like to bring to your attention. The first is that Anakin has complied with the Council's request in cutting off contact with everyone outside of the Jedi Order, besides Chancellor Palpatine. Although the boy does not say much on the subject, I have reason to believe he still struggles with his feelings for his mother.

You know how I feel about politicians, and Chancellor Palpatine is no exception. I would be careful of any information that he offered the Council. However, if Chancellor Palpatine does have valuable information about the Sith, it would be most welcome. And you are correct; I do have a special interest in seeing the Sith destroyed. Yes, I would appreciate it if the Council were to keep me informed about learning anything new.

Thank you for allowing Anakin and I to occupy the rooms that Qui-Gon and I shared together. It has been a comfort to both myself and Anakin. I remember the lessons that I learned while staying in those quarters. I hope to pass along some of those same lessons to Anakin.

Is there any news that Anakin and I should be aware of?

We will speak again later.

Obi-Wan


	16. Note 16 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

4 years later:

Obi-Wan,

Pleased I am to hear young Skywalker has followed the wishes of the Council by cutting all contact with everyone outside the Temple. Know how difficult that is for him I do. Have offered him my support and the support of the entire Council I have. Struggle with missing his mother for a while I sense he will. Sad that is but unavoidable. Hope it will get easier in time I do.

No information Chancellor Palpatine was able to offer regarding the Sith. Not surprised I was. Between you and I, sense something…strange…elusive about the new Chancellor I do. Able to pinpoint what I am not. Important it may not be and relate to the Sith I am sure it does not. Promised to keep us informed of any strange incidents he has. Will keep you informed I will. Discuss sending you on missions to investigate those incidents the Council will be willing, if interested you are.

Know you do Anakin writes to me every so often. Happy I am to hear from him but concerned I am growing over his questions of romantic love. Talked to you about this matter has he? Confused he seems to be as to why the Order forbids romantic relationships. Advised him every Jedi experiences love I have, though convinced of the matter I do not think he is.

Mind I hope you do not that suggested Anakin seek your guidance on this matter I did. Understand it is a touchy subject I do, it is for me as well, but benefit from your experience with Master Tachi I believe the boy can. Hope you can be open and honest with him I do. Also offered to speak of my own experience I have, though interested in taking me up on the offer I do not know if Anakin is. Strange it can be for one species to imagine another in such a situation.

Glad I am to hear you are settled in your old quarters. Confident I am you will teach Anakin everything Master Jinn taught you, though leave out his habit of defying the Council I hope you will, hmmm.

Hehehehe.

Yoda


	17. Note 17 ObiWan

Note 17

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

1 year later:

Yoda,

I do not know if I shall ever be able to understand why it is so difficult for Anakin to cut off all ties with his family. He knew that he had to do so in order to become a Jedi, and yet he still struggles with it. Having no attachments is a simple rule…one that anyone can follow. Yet, Anakin still has feelings for his mother. He tries to hide it, but it still comes out. She is in his past, and he can never see her again. What is so hard to understand about that? I hope that he learns to stop missing her – he must forget that he ever knew her.

Chancellor Palpatine is a politician, and they are always elusive…hiding things. You know how they are. That's one reason that I do not like them. Palpatine seems to be just like every other politician the Republic has ever seen. Well, it is good to have him on the lookout for anything strange. He has been in contact with me, and he has suggested that the Jedi look into a few leads that his men have found. I assumed that he shared this information with you as well? Has he come up with any other leads? Of course I would be interested in being sent on missions to investigate any strange activity within the galaxy.

Yes, I was aware that Anakin had been in contact with you often. Anakin has been asking you about romantic love? Why? He knows that this is forbidden for a Jedi. I cannot recall Anakin talking about romantic love, but let me think about it….I'm sorry, I don't remember him bringing the subject up. He may have mentioned in passing, but if so, nothing he said caused the conversation to be memorable. Of course I do not mind you suggesting that Anakin come talk to me about his romantic concerns. I would like him to talk to me about any matter that troubles him, as he is my Padawan. If he brings the subject up with me, I will speak with him about it.

Obi-Wan

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Two years later

Well, it has happened – Count Dooku really has declared himself independent of the Republic – his Separatist group has drawn the attention of the Trade Federation.

I understand that Viceroy Gunray has sent this message to Chancellor Palpatine

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

What do you make of all this?


	18. Note 18 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Obi-Wan,

Agree with you young Skywalker must cut all ties with his mother I do, however impossible for us to understand what he is going through it is. The main reason for my concern in training him that was. A strong bond love is. Perhaps impossible to sever but do everything we can to encourage and help Anakin make that transition we must. Doing a good job you are. Discouraged I hope you are not. Trust in time learn Skywalker will to push aside his connection to his mother I do.

Shared with the Council the leads his men have come up with Chancellor Palpatine has. Pleased with his cooperation we are. Hope it will continue despite any suspicious it may cause I do. Nothing new we have learned. Not surprised we are as elusive the Sith have always been. Glad to hear you are willing to investigate any suspicious activity I am. Know you and your padawan will be a great asset in our search I do.

Surprised I am to hear Anakin has not brought his questions regarding romantic love to you as still asking about it he is. Concerned I am unable to answer to his satisfaction I am. Perhaps broach the subject with him you can? Advised him of all I can. Hope he will be able to handle his emotions when happens to him this does.

Yoda.

Note 2

Saddened I am by Count Dooku's decision to leave the Republic and forge and alliance with the Trade Federation. Only lead to trouble that decision will. Keep a close eye on Dooku and this new government we will.

Concerned I am with Neimodia's letter to the Chancellor. Thinking what were they of proclaiming Dooku would make a better Chancellor? Hope he is not seeking that kind of power I do. Most troubling this is.

Yoda.


	19. Note 19 ObiWan

Note 19

Nine years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Yoda,

I wanted to let you know that Anakin and I have discussed the subject of love. I think he realizes now that he cannot break the rules and advance in the Jedi Order. Do you really think that love is an impossible to sever? Thank you, Yoda. As we all knew, training Anakin would not be an easy task. It is proving to be very difficult. The boy has actually surprised me by doing better with this than I thought he would. He has been mentioning his mother less often to me. He rarely brings her up. I do not know whether he is doing this in order to hide his real feelings, because he knows that I would disapprove, or whether he has actually severed the tie almost completely.

I have to admit that Chancellor Palpatine's help has been useful. I too hope that the Chancellor and his men are able to help us in the future. It has been some time since I last asked you whether we had learned any more. Yes, the Sith have always been elusive, and I doubt they will lose this trait any time soon. Still, I wish that we could learn what they are up to.

I too hope that Anakin is able to handle the emotion of love when he experiences it. I do not know how I can prepare him for that. I have assured him that I would be there for him if he wished to discuss this subject with me. He has opened up some, but he is still guarding that area.

I do not know what Count Dooku hopes to accomplish by this Separatist movement. As I have told Anakin, it is possible that Count Dooku is in league with the Trade Federation in order to trick them. It's possible he is trying to do his own research into who the Sith might be. After all, he is a Jedi, even if he did leave the Order.

I have done some thinking about Neimodia's letter to the Chancellor. It is possible that Viceroy Gunray was stupidly repeating something that Dooku told him. If Dooku has decided to investigate the Sith on his own, he might have claimed that he would be the Supreme Chancellor of the Separatist movement….or maybe he lied to the Federation and told them that the Separatists would take over the Republic's government and install Dooku as the new Supreme Chancellor. Dooku could have told Gunray this in order to try to get him to join the Separatist cause and make Gunray think he could trust Dooku. The Trade Federation leaders are not exactly bright, and Dooku might be thinking he can learn who the Sith was that the Trade Federation were working for nine years ago.

Then again, maybe Dooku does want this sort of power for himself. We will never know unless Dooku attacks the Republic.

I have also heard that the Senate is drafting a Military Creation Act -- do you know how the Chancellor feels about this?

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	20. Note 20 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Obi-Wan,

Pleased am I to hear you have talked with Skywalker regarding love. Hope he has truly accepted the Jedi's tradition and teaching on the subject. Dwell on this matter he should not. In everyone's best interest I believe our tradition is. Been around long enough to see the distraction and chaos relationships cause first hand I have. Not something I want to see repeated. Believe a higher calling Jedi have I do.

Hope behind him Skywalker has put his feelings toward his mother. Expect an occasional mention of her I would but glad I am he has accepted the need to sever his attachment to her, no matter how difficult.

Share your frustration regarding the Sith I do. Thought we would have found some solid leads by now I did but give up I never will. Trust the Force to guide us in it's own time I do.

Not sure what to believe with Dooku's Separatist movement I am. Want to believe he is up to something treacherous I do not, however, dismiss that possibility we cannot. Prepared for whatever action is necessary we must be. Imagine he is investigating the Sith matter it is hard for me to do. That interested in Jedi business Dooku never was. Always my hope it is find the Sith we will and worry about it any longer we will not have to.

Disturbed I am by the Military Creation Act. Need more powers the Chancellor does not. Seems to agree with that he does, but noticed I have refused to assume more power he never has. Worrisome that is. Believe I do too much authority should never be in one being's hands. Hope Palpatine will begin to defer some of his power I do.

Yoda


	21. Start of AOTC Note 21 ObiWan

Note 21

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Master Yoda,

Anakin and I have returned from the border dispute mission. I think he may have already told you that.

I do not know how long we will be on Coruscant, but he and I will be available for another mission should the Council need to send us somewhere. I think that it is more important to let you know when we have returned from a mission, now more than ever.

What do you think will come of this whole Separatist mess?

Anakin seems to have accepted the Jedi's tradition and teaching on love. At least he has stopped mentioning the subject. I still wonder whether or not he thinks about it sometimes, but does not want to tell me. Either way, he is beginning to overcome these love feelings, at least a little.

Anakin is again struggling with feelings about his mother. He has been dreaming about her recently. He has been having nightmares about her for almost a month. Perhaps someone that we ran into during our last mission reminded him of her.

Whatever Dooku's intentions with his Separatist movement are, he has gotten thousands of systems to join his cause.

I do hope that we find the Sith soon as well. Do you think it is possible that the Sith Master could be dead by now? And what could the Sith be up to? It is almost as if they are waiting for something. Do you think it will be much longer before they reveal themselves to us again? If the Sith Lord is alive, then I am certain he has been following these events with the Separatists. It is possible that he is waiting for the Republic to be vulnerable via an attack against us, and then strike again.

Would the Military Creation Act give the Chancellor more power? I admit that I do not know much about this law being proposed, but I thought that it would allow the Senate as a whole to create an army to assist Jedi in protecting the Republic. This does not have much to do with the Jedi. Speaking of which, this Military Creation Act is supposedly being voted on this week.

I agree with you that too much authority should never be given to any one person. Palpatine is just like every other politician we have in the Republic. They all want power. It would be positive to see Palpatine defer some of his power, but that is not likely to happen due to our current situation.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Part 2

I have an update for you – another attempt was made on Padme's life. The assassin, whom I now know to be a bounty hunter, used a droid with a device to cut through glass. In the hole that this droid created, two poisonous insects were released. Anakin and I rushed into the room the moment we sensed there was danger.

I jumped through the glass and grabbed onto the droid that was still at the window. It apparently was programmed to head back to the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter saw that I was grabbing onto the droid, and it shot at me. I was defenseless, and I lost my grip on the droid and started to fall. Anakin came by with a speeder shortly, and I fell into it. We chased the bounty hunter until it finally landed in a nasty section of Coruscant. Anakin and I pursued this bounty hunter into a club. While we were in the club, this bounty hunter was getting ready to shoot me when I sensed that I was in danger. I cut off the bounty hunter's arm. Anakin and I dragged the bounty hunter outside where we began to question it. When we asked the bounty hunter who hired it, the bounty hunter began to reply – it was a bounty hunter called…and we could not make out the rest. The bounty hunter that it was working for (at least I assume) shot the first bounty hunter with a toxic dart, killing it.

Senator Amidala is safe.


	22. Note 22 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Obi-Wan,

Come from where did this dart? Traced it have you?

Want the war I think the Sith does. Suspect Nute Gunray I do, but not alone he was. More than Rune helped him, they have. Too stupid to do this alone Nute and Rune are.

Beware of young Skywalker you must. The Dark Side I sense in him. Caution you must use. Stuck on himself he is. Learn the ways of humility he must or wreck all he might. Be the Padawan who gives into his anger and later falls to the Dark Side, the one foretold in the prophecy, the one that foretold to bring ruin to the Jedi Order he is, young Skywalker could be.

Start the Trials on him we have. Young Skywalker, how doing is he?

Meditate on the matter I will.

Want to hear about your adventure the Council will.

Trust the Supreme Chancellor not to abuse possible emergency powers I do not.

Master Yoda


	23. Note 23 ObiWan

Note 23

Master Yoda,

Thank you for the assignment, Master. I will track down the bounty hunter. What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting. I know you are considering giving Anakin that assignment.

I'm concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant.

Sorry to disturb you, Master. I am aware that you are with the younglings at the moment. I'm looking for a planet described to me by a trusted friend, but it doesn't appear in the archive system charts. It ought to be here (file enclosed with the spot where Kamino should be labled), but it isn't. You can see the effects of the gravity of it – but the planet itself is missing from the archives.

I have gone to the Jedi archives to see whether or not the archive droid could identify it. The droid could not, so I went to see an old friend. He says it is a saber dart from Kamino (this is the trusted friend I was speaking of earlier). It is not a system I am familiar with, but my friend has actually been there. He said that these are cloners. I returned to the Jedi archives to look at the map, and when I entered the coordinates into the computer, the planet was missing. That is why I have brought the matter to you.

Yes, it is very possible that the Sith does want war. Well, I believe that Gunray is working with the Separatists. The Trade Federation is not doing this on their own, regardless of whether or not the Sith are involved with the Trade Federation leaders.

What did you mean when you said that you sensed the Dark Side in Anakin?

If you think that Anakin is "stuck on himself," then we are in agreement. As I said before, his abilities have made him rather arrogant. I know that he still has an attachment with Padme. It has been there since he was a child.

Anakin seems to be doing all right, but I am concerned for him.

I would not trust the Supreme Chancellor with additional powers either. Hopefully we will not have to worry about that due to the situation never coming up.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	24. Note 24 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Obi-Wan,

Ha ha ha ha! Told me a youngling did that erased it from the Archives someone has. Thought you would figure that out for yourself I did. Erased it, only a Jedi could have. Did it, Count Dooku, or that Twi'leek Jedi who went to the Dark Side 3 years ago, must have.

Feelings about Padmé young Skywalker has. Already thought that I did. However, not mentioning it he is. Good that is. Still, become attached to her while protecting her he may be. Also, always great fear have I sensed in him. A great Jedi he could powerful, but also a dangerous Sith.

Master Yoda


	25. Note 25 ObiWan

Note 25

Master Yoda,

I wanted to let you know that I have arrived on the planet Kamino safely. The planet itself does not appear to be a threat to the Republic. There is not much land on the planet. I saw a landing platform in the center of what appeared to be the biggest city on the planet. The weather is not pleasant – it's storming here. I'll let you know when I have successfully made contact with the natives here.

Well, since I am now looking at the planet, it seems that the youngling was correct. Someone did erase the file from the archive memory. Who could have emptied a file from the archive? Isn't that impossible? Yes, I suppose that a Jedi could have erased those files. It really is the only explanation.

I would like to know what Count Dooku or that Twi'leek Jedi who went to the Dark Side thought was so great about Kamino that they would attempt to hide it from us. I have a feeling that I am about to find out.

I've told Anakin that he cannot form an attachment with Padmé. I hope that he listens. Yes, there is little doubt that Anakin has fear in him at times, but he is much better at controlling it than he used to be. You still think that Anakin could go to the Dark Side? Do you believe that the Sith have learned of Anakin's existence? If so, they will likely either try to kill him or turn him. I'll try to keep an eye on him, though I really think that he can handle himself. He is very skilled.

Even if the Sith have learned of him, it might be hard for them to find him. It does help that his last name is "Skywalker." It's the most common last name in the galaxy.

I will contact you again once I have learned more about Kamino and what might be happening here.

Obi-Wan


	26. Note 26 Yoda

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Obi-Wan,

Powerful young Skywalker is Fall to the Dark Side he could without any help from the Sith. Also, risk being killed by so powerful a Jedi the Sith probably will not. Heard of the prophecy they likely have.

What should we do if marry Padmé young Skywalker does?

If expelled he is, then join the Sith to get even he could. If nothing we do, want to do the same other Jedi might. Completely go against the Code that would. Danger the way of that route is. Also, too attached to Padmé he could become, if not already he has. Sacrifice others to save her he might. Become afraid of losing her and use anything, even the Dark Side, to save her he might. Take him away from Padmé as soon as this crisis is over we should. What think you?

Master Yoda


End file.
